Fade
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! Pictures. That's all he had left of her. Left of the one who won his heart and wore it as you wear a charm on a necklace. Pictures. They won't last. Not for much longer...ONE SHOT-RHr


**Summary**: Pictures. That's all he had left of her. Left of the one who won his heart and wore it as you wear a charm on a necklace. Pictures. They won't last. Not for much longer...ONE SHOT-R/Hr  
  
**Disclaimer**: Once upon a time there was this girl who wanted to own and be the author of Harry Potter. Unfortunately, she didn't get to do this. So instead she made up her own Harry Potter stories using J.K. Rowling's characters but her own plot, summary, and title. The End.  
  
**Author's Note**: This is written in the photo frame's point of view!  
  
Gimme an E! E! Gimme an N! N! Gimme a J! J! Gimme an O! O! Gimme a Y! Y! Put it all together and what does that spell?  
  
ENJOY!

* * *

**Fade**  
  
I sat there and just stared. Poor mate. He didn't deserve all this pain. I watched him sit up slowly in bed a week after and just sit there. He stared out of the window as tears blurred his vision. He watched the sun slowly peek out, look around, then spread out its blanket of color and greet the world with such an enormous amount of energy that he no longer had. I listened as he yelled out.  
  
"How can you do this? How can you rise after this? You shine up there like there will always be a tomorrow. But there won't! Do you hear that? THERE WON'T!"  
  
I watched as he pounded his fists on the bed shouting out: THERE WON'T BE A TOMORROW ALWAYS! THERE WON'T!  
  
I felt like shouting with him, too.  
  
"Maybe for you there will. You'll always get to shine. But-"  
  
He paused and looked around, as if hoping she would pop out and jump on him, laughing and smiling. When no one came, he continued.  
  
"But for h-her there wasn't! She d-didn't get a tomorrow! SHE DIDN'T! AND THAT'S NOT FAIR!"  
  
I had to look away. I couldn't take it anymore. I heard him break down into sobs and I knew he probably had buried his face in his pillow, drenching it in tears of pain and remorse.  
  
I heard the doorbell ring and I knew then that Harry had finally come. He always came every morning since she left. He had too or else I think Ron would go a bit loony. But I wouldn't blame him. She was such a joy, such a bright sun, a juicy orange, to have around the house.  
  
I looked around at the other photos near me. Memories. Photos were useful. Capturing a moment very well. As they always say: A picture can say a thousand words. But for Ron, it says his life.  
  
There was one of when he took Hermione to see a Quidditch Match. They were sitting in the highest row and what do you know? The snitch flew right into Ron's hand and Hermione snapped a picture of one bright and happy Ron holding the golden snitch. But that didn't have Hermione in it, so he rarely looked at it and smiled.  
  
Another sat a bit away from me, but I can still make out what it is and who it is of. Ron and Hermione, walking in the park, holding hands, smiling laughing. I always hear him tell Harry about that day.  
  
"We went to one grand park, mate. Huge! And we sat down on the maple bench. Hermione had a fit because I called it a marble bench then when she told me it's maple I took it as maple syrup and was about to bite into it. Of course she knew that I knew what she meant. Then she started to laugh, mate. I thought bells were ringing! Everyone was looking at us. Me about to bite into a bench and her laughing her head off. Then we shared an ice cream. I remember it was...it was banana caramel! Oh yes, banana caramel. One of her favorites. Must say it isn't that bad. After we finished the ice cream and drenched the maple bench in banana caramel ice cream, we left for a walk. And while we were walking-"  
  
"She kissed you?" Harry would always ask just to be friendly even though he's heard the story a million times.  
  
"Yup, right on the lips. Sweetest kiss I've ever had. In the park under the moonlight. She looked lovely that night," Ron told.  
  
"I'm sure she did," Harry agreed.  
  
And I would just stay there and listen because I wanted to hear the stories. I miss her, too. You're probably wondering what happened to her right about now, so, I'll tell you the story.  
  
One day Ron woke up, stretched and yawned, and shook Hermione awake as he did everyday. And everyday Hermione would wake up, stretch and yawn, then giggle and push Ron back down into the bed and kiss him. But today was different. Hermione didn't wake up.  
  
"Mione! Mione wake up! It's time to wake up!" Ron said as he kept shaking her.  
  
There was still no reply.  
  
"Hermione! Come on! It's not like you to sleep in," Ron said as he turned her around to face him. "Are you sick?"  
  
After the golden trio had finished Hogwarts Harry went off to become Auror Extraordinaire and Ron and Hermione got married. Then they went off to live in a little cottage that Hermione had fallen in love with. It was only two years later that she left him  
  
He felt her forehead and his face paled  
  
"You're cold. You're sick!"  
  
He quickly went to feel her pulse.  
  
"There's...there's no pulse," Ron mouthed, not believing it.  
  
He quickly called over Harry and Harry only confirmed what Ron had feared. Hermione was dead. But how you may ask did Hermione Granger abruptly die one day in her sleep? Well that's another story and it has to do with the battle between the light side and the dark side.  
  
During the battle Hermione had gotten hit with a very dangerous spell. After the battle she had been rushed to St. Mungo's. The spell had caused Hermione to fall into a deep, dark sleep full of nightmares and it slowly gnawed away at her insides. In order to cure her, the Healer had to perform another spell, a counter curse you could say. But the counter course had side effects. Either she would be ill for the rest of her life but still alive or she would die one day out of the blue. But Ron wanted Hermione alive so he told the Healer to cast the spell and since Hermione didn't get ill after it they all knew she was to die one day.  
  
"It's that counter curse! It's killed her!" Ron blurted out angrily. "It's killed Hermione!"  
  
"But we knew it would, one day, Ron. You knew it would kill her. The Healer told us," Harry reminded him.  
  
"Yes but why did it have to be so soon, Harry?! Why?" And then Ron began to cry.  
  
Harry quickly called over a Healer and they took her to St. Mungo's to stay there until the funeral and all was arranged. As to what happened in St. Mungo's, I have no knowledge of because I was not there. But after the funeral, which I sadly could not attend, Ron never woke up one day without crying. I was quite surprised that he didn't run out of tears. Poor mate.  
  
Now I watched as Ron got out of bed with Harry's help and went to eat breakfast. After breakfast they would both always sit near me and stare at me. It's quite an odd feeling to know that someone is staring at you for a long time. It's like they can see your insides or something. Anyway, Ron and Harry eventually came to sit by me.  
  
"There she is, Harry. Brighter than the sun," Ron said as he pointed to me.  
  
I stood as firmly as I could and tried to light up. But, of course, I was only a photo frame and I couldn't light up like lamps. I waited patiently as Ron told the story of his favorite picture of all times, that lay in my frame, I'm proud to say.  
  
"First Year. Remember mate? The train ride there was when I first saw her. Who knew I would end up marrying her! Remember how she came into our cabin and asked for Neville's frog? We went a long way from there, didn't we? Then she told me: You know, you have a bit of dirt, right here? I don't remember how she worded it but you remember, right? Then our first year with the Sorcerer's Stone and all those tasks we had to go through? The Devil's Snare, and Fluffy, and figuring out what Fluffy was guarding, then the chess match, and then I don't remember anything else but that was only our first year! Remember?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, I remember," Harry replied in a daydream state as if they were both remembering the day. And I'm sure they were.  
  
"Then our second year with the Chamber of Secrets and how she got petrified. That was scary, mate."  
  
"Yup, real scary if she hadn't woken up," Harry agreed.  
  
"Then your godfather came, then the triwizard tournament, then the whole order of the phoenix thing and on and on. But remember our fourth year? Remember when we got off the train?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, I remember. When we landed on platform 9 and ¾," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, right then! She just leaned over and kissed you right on the cheek. Then what happened? Do you remember?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yup, I sure do."  
  
"She kissed me, too! Right on the cheek. Our first kiss. I'll never forget it. And thank the lord that Colin was there with his camera to snap a picture of it! I have no clue how to repay him," Ron said as he stared at the picture.  
  
And that's what I held. A picture of Hermione kissing Ron on the cheek in the end of their Fourth Year snapped by Colin Creevey who has almost never missed any picture, except when he was petrified.  
  
But soon the telling of the stories got old after years. Ron was now an Auror, too and they barely paid attention to the photos anymore. Ron and Harry were always too busy busting Death Eaters and sticking them in Azkaban. They no longer came and sat by me as Ron told the story. Ron no longer woke up and began to cry. The stories soon faded. They were lost in his memory and Harry's memory.  
  
The story about the banana caramel ice cream and walk in the park soon became the story about some sort of ice cream, it was Hermione's favorite, though, I think, and we were walking in Hogwarts's Gardens, I think. I'm not sure.  
  
But my story, I'm sure, will never fade from his memory, though my photo will eventually become old with time and my ends will crumple and the coffee spills will blur the image and Harry and Ginny's baby boy will tear me up and then what?  
  
Then Ron will sit where I used to be and look at my empty frame and say there was once a photo there. But I don't remember of what. Maybe it wasn't important.  
  
Right. As if my photo wasn't important! I'd want to yell out. Don't you remember? You're first kiss on the cheek by Hermione! I'd want to scream, so he can remember. But, alas, I cannot talk, only think.  
  
And soon I did start to loose the photo. With the wind and the chemicals in the air my ends began to bend inwards and neither Ron nor Harry nor Ginny, who now visited the cottage more often, cared to bend them back up the right way. Then Ron sat down once next to me to drink his coffee and what would you know? Right on the photo! He tried to clean it, thankfully, but to no avail. The image blurred. Then Harry and Ginny brought over evil Baby James and he just had to like my photo and decided to tear it apart with his newly acquired sharp teeth.  
  
But something I didn't know also happened. After James tore my photo (yes, it's my photo, I'm very possessive of my items) up, Ron tried to paste my photo back together. But it was messy. Then one cold December day, I think it was Christmas, the photo burned.  
  
You see, it being a cold day, they built a fire in the fireplace. And the window was open. So the little photo that was now torn, crumpled, and blurred, flew out from my frame and landed right in the heart of the fire.  
  
Ron jumped out of his seat and tried to save the burning memory, but he didn't do it on time. Once he had pulled it out it was only ashes.  
  
There went the photo. Soon I, the photo frame, no longer of any use, was thrown out, too.  
  
But before that I got to watch, regrettably, Ron's memory of the photo fade.  
  
He no longer sat by me, as I was thrown out, and told the story about his first five or four years at Hogwarts. He no longer recalled the: You know, you've got a bit of dirt, right here? He couldn't remember that they even ate ice cream at the park.  
  
Soon all the photos were thrown out as Ron started to date Luna years later. Yes, Luna Lovegood was taking Hermione Granger's place and I couldn't stand it! But, alas, all I could do was peek through the window as I lay in the garbage outside, forgotten. Luna's photos took the place of Hermione's and all of Hermione's were burned in the fire like my photo. The one of the Quidditch Match and Ron holding the Snitch: burned. The one of the walk in the park: burned. The one of Hermione chasing Ron around the Quidditch Pitch at the Burrow burned. They all burned.  
  
But I'm almost sure he remembers his first kiss even though my photo is no longer there to remind him. I'm almost sure he remembers. Almost.  
  
And thus was the story of how the photos and memories of dear Hermione Granger faded.

* * *

**A/N-The End. Did you enjoy? Please review! By the way I'm very sorry that some of the italics wouldn't work out! sobs I hope it was still good!  
  
THANKS IN ADVANCE TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! **


End file.
